


[Podfic of] The Ones that Can Swallow You Whole

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near-drowning has left Jared deeply afraid of water--a big problem considering he lives in a beach town. Jensen's a sailboat-builder who's survived a few things himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Ones that Can Swallow You Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ones that Can Swallow You Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90786) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/The%20Ones%20that%20Can%20Swallow%20You%20Whole.mp3) (37 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/The%20Ones%20that%20Can%20Swallow%20You%20Whole.m4b) (39 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:20:22

**Streaming:**  



End file.
